The Salty Coffee
by xxXWinterRoseXxx
Summary: It all began with the salty coffee. Gruvia Oneshot


**This a regular story about a regular life. There is no magic in it anywhere. Just the magic of LOVE! XD Hope you like this Gruvia story. Please leave a review and tell me what I can improve. Now, on with the story!**

I was at the school prom, looking at this handsome boy across the room. He was so outstanding and one of the most popular guys in school. Many girls chase after him and many guys wanted to be his friend. But he wasn't one of those arrogant boys. No. He was very caring and understanding. As usual, many girls crowded around him and asked him to dance with them. He tried to turn each one down gently and they understood. He spun around and looked at me. I was the one of the few girls that weren't chasing him. He gave me a small sincere smile and turned his attention back to the crowd of girls.

After the prom, he walked toward my direction and had that small sincere smile that he gave to me earlier. "Do you want to go a café for some coffee?" he asked. "I would love to!" I hoped my voice didn't sound too enthusiastic.

We walked inside the café and sat down. He ordered a cup of green tea while I ordered some coffee. After a while we got our orders and started talking. "I didn't properly introduce myself back there. My name is Juvia."

"My name is Gray. I hope you are not uncomfortable."

"No not at all. Excuse me for a second." I got out of my chair and went up to the counter. "May I please have some salt to go with my coffee please" Everyone in the café stared at me with a confused face. Even Gray had one. The person behind the counter was the first to react. "Uh, sure here you go." He handed me a packet of salt and I walked back to my table. "Um Why did you get salt for your coffee?" Gray had a curious face and was looking at me strangely.

I poured the packet of salt into the coffee, careful not to add too much. "Well, when I was a little girl, I lived in an island that was full of life and liked playing in the ocean water with my brothers and sisters every day. I can taste the salty ocean water, just like the taste of this salty coffee. Now every time I drink salty coffee, I get reminded of my childhood, thinking about my home and all those fun times playing in the water with everyone. I miss my hometown and I miss my parents that are still living there." While telling my story to Gray, a small tear left my eye and I took a sip of my coffee.

Gray was deeply touched and started to think about his own childhood. While he didn't think much about it at the time, he saw how much a childhood can mean to a person. He took a sip of his tea and a lone teardrop fell into his tea. 'So that's her true feelings, from the bottom of her heart. A girl who can tell out her own homesickness. She must be a girl who loves home, cares about home, and has a responsibility of home...' Then he started to speak. Speak about his own hometown. His family who loves him and friends from far away. He spoke about how his friends would always get into trouble but have fun no matter what happens.

It was a really nice talk… and also the beautiful beginning of our story. We continued to talk and before we knew it, we were dating and we also discovered that we met all of each other's needs and demands. Gray said that I was kindhearted and I said that he was tolerant and warm. He said that I was a one-in-a-lifetime chance and he almost missed me! Thanks to the salty coffee, we were happy and worry-free!

Just like every other love story, the princess married the prince. We also had 2 identical twins: Anna and Lana. Every morning, Gray would make me coffee and put a little bit of salt in it. He knew that it was just the way I liked it.

After 40 years, I passed away and left Gray a letter. It read 'Dear Gray,

Please forgive me and my whole life lie. This was the only lie I told you – the salty coffee. Remember the first time we dated? I was so nervous that time. I actually wanted sugar but accidentally said salt. It was hard for me to change so I just went along with it. I never thought it would be the start of our communication! I tried to tell you the truth many times in my life but I was afraid to do that. I broke our promise to not keep any secrets from each other. Now that I'm dying, I'm afraid of nothing so I'll tell you the truth now: I don't really like the salty coffee. It had a really strange taste. But I've had it for my entire life! Having you with me is the biggest happiness in my life. If I can live for the second time, I still want you and have you for my entire life. I hope you can forgive me for not telling you the truth about the salty coffee earlier.

Love, Juvia

Gray dropped his tears on the letter. He said "I'll love you forever and ever. Even until the world ends." He had the sincere smile that he gave me when we first met. He opened a window and looked up into the clouds. "I hope you hear me out there, Juvia. I love you." He blew a kiss at me and I promised him that I will bless our family with good luck.

One day, Anna and Lana graduated from college and asked Gray "Hey Dad, what's the taste of salty coffee?" He answered "It's sweet, like the taste of the sea…" All of them looked up in the sky and smiled. 'Hey Mom, I don't know if you can hear this but… We all love you' All of them smiled and hoped that somewhere, that I could hear them. Before they walked away, they all heard a faint 'I love you too' They all blew kisses to the sky and smiled.

And that marks the end to our story…

**Well what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Also I know this is kinda short... Please leave a review and try not to flame :) Thanks for reading! Well until next time~**

**Ja ne~**


End file.
